


Laying Low

by falsteloj



Category: Young Dracula
Genre: Canadian Shack, Gen, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canadian Shack challenge: Bertrand thinks it best if Vlad disappears for a while.</p><p>(I have a ton more YD stuff - you can find story summaries, etc, by clicking <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/512861/chapters/27201609">HERE</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Low

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you," Bertrand said calmly as he went about the cramped space, checking the security of the window coverings. "Your Grandness."

Vlad withdrew his hand from the collection of slimy things in jars, and opted instead to throw himself down onto the lumpy looking sofa. He got the feeling that he wasn't exactly flavour of the month, not if the gap between the instruction and the honorific was anything to go by.

Bertrand was good at that. Being infuriating without ever doing anything he could call him on. Not since that whole episode where he had tried to kill his sister and give his allegiance to a millennia old madman, at any rate.

"We should be safe here," Bertrand told him, sitting opposite, apparently satisfied no sun was going to find its way in and fry them before the Slayer's Guild even got a track on them. "Your father and the others will be safe under Ingrid's protection."

Vlad knew it was true, but he doubted his dad would be very happy about it.

That was the problem of being the unwilling heir to a title half his kind felt they were better suited to, he supposed. There was always a group of rebel fighters wanting to stick a stake through his heart. Why Bertrand had thought it best to drag him halfway across the world and wait it out in what amounted to a Canadian garden shed, Vlad could only imagine.

"I've brought some blood," Bertrand said, and pulled an expensive looking vintage from somewhere within his billowing cape. "You ought to keep your strength up."

"I've brought Travel Sluedo," Vlad countered, irritated, because Bertrand knew he only drank soya substitute. However badly his stomach might be rumbling.

Bertrand shot him a smile then, startling in its sincerity, and said,

"I'll make a bad tempered bloodsucker out of you yet."

Vlad couldn't help but grin in return, and set up the Sluedo board even as Bertrand unclasped his travelling cape and moved to sit next to him.

"I wouldn't count on it."

They played until the sun was high in the sky outside, making his skin itch and his head feel strange, even with a wall between them. Bertrand was exhausted, something Vlad wasn't sure he had ever seen before, and kept making stupid mistakes, so that Vlad won on his own merits for the first time in their association.

He put the counters back in their case and thought of Erin back at Garside Grange, and his overdue English coursework. None of it seemed to matter quite the same here, miles away from anyone, out in the middle of nowhere.

"You should get some sleep," he said when he'd finished because Bertrand had been single-handedly keeping him out of harm's way for over a week. But when he turned it was to find that he was too late, and that Bertrand was already out, neck arched at an uncomfortable looking angle so that Vlad felt he had to play mother.

He found an ancient blanket, and let Bertrand rest his head against his shoulder. It wasn't exactly how he'd envisaged spending his Saturday afternoon but he decided not to over think it. It wasn't any  _worse_  than Renfield's cooking followed by yet another revision session and, really, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
